Guilty of Love
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: He never wanted to fall in love. But now he takes that back… because he already has.


Guilty of Love

DG32173

Sarah: I was listening to a country song and decided to make a song fic using said country song. I don't own the Naruto series nor do I own "Love in the First Degree", a song by the country group Alabama.

_**SUMMARY**_

He never wanted to fall in love. But now he takes that back… because he already has.

_**NOTE**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

STORY

_**I once thought of love as a prison  
a place I didn't want to be**_

Nara Shikamaru never wanted to fall in love. It was a prison, in his mind. Love leads to marriage, and marriage means you can't go have sex with every girl in town on a whim. Thus it is a prison. He _never_ wanted to be tied down. If you took it the right way, it's even in the ninja handbook: never marry but have children who can possibly become future ninja. Well, that's the way he took it.

_**So long ago I made a decision  
to be footloose and fancy free**_

So he made a decision: never fall in love and keep all liaisons as one night stands. So, despite his lazy nature, he was in a different woman's bed every night but was gone long before the woman woke up. It worked fantastically for him. But that was before he spent _that_ night with _her_ in _her_ bed.

_**But you came and I was so tempted  
to gamble on love just one time**_

Oh, _she_ knew of his liaisons and his decision against love; _she_ even had her own trail of tossed-aside lovers behind her. He knew that. But having sex with _her_ was the best experience he had ever had in bed. And he was hooked.

_**I never thought that I would get caught  
It seemed like a perfect crime**_

After just one night in _her_ bed, he was addicted. But for the first time in the five years he has been sleeping around, he woke up early to leave _her_ behind only to find a kink in that purpose: _she_ was already gone.

Then he remembered that she had an early shift at the hospital, having to be there around four in the morning. When he woke up at five-thirty, she was long gone and the area of her bed she was on was cold to the touch. He decided to think nothing of it as he dressed himself and left her apartment through her bedroom window.

_**Baby, you left me defenseless**_

But for the four nights, and four women, after that, he couldn't find any of the pleasure that he used to have while having sex for some woman. On the fifth morning after their affair, he found a note on the desk in the scarcely-used bedroom of his own apartment. On it was just one sentence:_ My place tonight, see you at ten._

Despite the absence of a signature, he recognized the handwriting as _hers._ He smirked, folded the note, and put it in a pocket on his Jounin vest. Then he changed clothes; he had his own mob of three Genin to test today. He'll was testing them to see if they truly _deserve_ the title of Genin. The last seven sets since he became a Jounin hadn't passed his test yet. 'Troublesome,' he thought.

_**I've only got one plea**_

That night was just as intense and satisfying as the first night he slept with _her_. It soon became a weekly, then twice weekly, affair. His decision of one-night stands had been completely demolished. _She_ completely ruined him for other girls. Not a single one of them was as passionate, intense, or experienced as _she_ was. The twice weekly affair quickly became a thrice weekly one.

He _knew_ she still slept with other men. He slept with other women, but it was just bland sex with them. Each time _she_ was his partner, the experience altered just enough to keep him craving more. But she never seemed to feel the same way about it. It seemed like he was just another lover to her; a more frequent one, but still just another one of her lovers.

_**Lock me away inside of your love  
and throw away the key**_

Four months after their first liaison, Shikamaru realized something. He had slowly fallen so deeply in love with her that he'll never get out of it. And there went his vow of staying a free bird outside of the cage of love. But she didn't seem to notice; if she did, she didn't seem to care.

_**I'm guilty of love in the first degree**_

When he came to that realization, he stopped going to other women for a pleasurable night. It wasn't pleasure with other women anymore anyways. Then, a week after the realization, he got sent on an A-class mission as an Anbu. He had become an Anbu soon after failing his eighth set of kids. The assassination mission kept him and his team away from Konoha for three months. When they came back, each member of the team, him included, was seriously injured. He passed out from blood loss halfway to the hospital.

_**I thought it would be so simple  
like a thousand times before  
I take what I wanted and just walk away  
but I never made it to the door**_

He woke up three weeks later in the ICU. When he woke up, he saw a head of pink hair resting on delicate, but strong, arms on the edge of his bed._ She_ was passed out from charka loss. Soon after he was released from the hospital, he found out that _she_ had been the one to heal his wounds, resulting in her collapsing from having next to no chakra. But as soon as she regained enough chakra to move, she was instantly by his side to keep an eye on him. He was completely shocked, and rather flattered.

_**Now babe I'm not begging for mercy  
Go ahead and throw the book at me  
if loving you's a crime  
I know that I'm as guilty as a man can be**_

The next time they met on the street, she threw away the want of hiding their affair and kissed him full on the lips. "I'm glad your better," she murmured in his ear before vanishing in a swirl of cherry blossoms. That earned him plenty of glares from her other lovers and surprise from everyone else. She held a reputation just like his: never settling down to one lover, rather having a whole chain of them. But no one knew that they were lovers, nor had anyone even guessed it to be a possibility.

_**Baby, you left me defenseless  
I've only got one plea  
Lock me away inside of your love  
And throw away the key**_

Shikamaru stood in the middle of the street, shocked. His hand rested lightly on his tingling lips as he stared in wide-eyed disbelief at the spot she had been mere moments before.

_**I'm guilty of love in the first degree  
(Love in the first degree) Oh yeah, oh yeah**_

Naruto bounded up to him and started shouting questions at him, all of which involving the scene that had just happened in the middle of the busy marketplace in broad daylight. Shikamaru didn't hear a single word as he stares at the spot she had been, thoughts running rapidly through his head. Thoughts including 'Did she just kiss me in broad daylight?' and 'What the hell just happened?' and 'Why did she just kiss me like that?' even 'What will people think now?' and, of course, 'This is troublesome.' Many other thoughts raced through his mind.

_**Baby, you left me defenseless  
I've only got one plea  
Lock me away inside of your love  
And throw away the key  
I'm guilty of love in the first degree**_

He didn't see her again for two weeks, as she had been assigned a mission that afternoon. When he did see her again, she had invited him to her house for an entire afternoon. Instead of having sex, she just wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt for over three hours. She spilled that her mission was to kill Sasuke, and that she had done so with her own hands. He knew she still greatly cared for the traitor, so he let her cry. They were still good friends outside of being lovers, of course.

_**Love in the first degree oh yea  
Love in the first degree  
Love in the first degree oh yea  
Love in the first degree**_

Two months after that, they started actually dating in public; it had taken her two months to get past what she had done. He played the part of a sympathetic friend and held her as she cried her heart out on several more occasions during the two months.

_**Love in the first degree**_

The past three years run through Shikamaru's mind as he fingers the box in his pocket. They have been dating for almost two full years now. It's been three years to the day since their first liaison. He sighs, and looks at Sakura. She's watching the sky with a smile as she leans against him on the hill he always used for cloud watching. Shikamaru gently sits her straight on the bench. Her eyes turn from the clouds to look at him with confusion.

He takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee. Her eyes widen in surprise. "We've been dating for two years, and have been together for three," he starts, pulling out the small ring box. "I can't get you off my mind for even a second, and I wouldn't want it any other way because I'm so deeply in love with you. Haruno Sakura," he continues, opening the ring box to show a silver ring (she hates gold) with a large, beautiful emerald surrounded by six perfect pink diamonds, with two onyx gems on either side of the circle of diamonds. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asks.

She leaps into his arms. "Yes! Yes, I will be your wife! I love you, Shikamaru!" she cries happily, happy tears trailing down her cheeks as he places the gorgeous ring on her left ring finger. He smiles and holds his cherry blossom close.

_**Love in the first degree**_

* * *

Sarah: well, that turned out perfectly, in my opinion. I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
